The change
Auturs note Hi everyone before you read this some of this may be rated worse ;) anyways actually before you read this read the first one first call the Set is called the clans :) BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 23:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Characters Fuzz Gold Willows Bolt Texas Bells-The new cat brown she cat Prolouge Fuzz listened to Gold quietly as they now had two cases to figure out. Gold said "Fuzz i am placing you in charge while i go to another group I....Hope you succeded finding Bells" Fuzz nodded "Don't worry Gold but Texas is alone in the lab should i find a cat?" Gold shook his head "No right now solve these cases this is important" Fuzz said "Should i introduce Bells to them?" Gold nodded "But first be sure shes ready to meet the team" Fuzz nodded and looked on worriedly. Gold must have saw his look cause he said "Fuzz i know the perfect young cat but get him when hes ready" Fuzz said "How will i know it is him?" Gold smiled "You will just know" Fuzz tipped his head to one side and asked "But Gold im worried what does he look like?" Gold answered his question with another question "What does Willows look like?" Fuzz said "Um-" Gold cut in "I must depart now take care Fuzz". Fuzz nodded and watched Gold backed out to leave for the fprest to the new group and Fuzz saw Bells watch after him too and she tipped her head to one side and Fuzz thought Hey maybe she knows the cat Gold told me to find Bells saw him looking at her and padded over to him and she asked "Um do you need something?" Fuzz said "Yes do you know a cat that knows a lot about crimes and what to watch out for?" Bells smiled "I know the perfect cat" She said "I will show you him if you want" Fuzz nodded "But we must not be seen" Bells nodded and padded out The new cat Willows paced the clearing when she saw Bells and she growled Team wannabe she just wants to steal my check out Bells padded toward Fuzz and they whispered and she saw Fuzzs ears go back and he heard him say "But we must not be seen". Willows worried about Leaf who was still with the medicine cats and she thought if i had not convinced her to keep doing her job she might be here Bells padded out and Willows snapped "What do you want?" Bells ears went back but before she could say anything Fuzz walked up to the two she cats and said "Willows, Me and Texas are going on the case and i put Bolt on leave until the Firestar case is finished" Willows nodded but glared at Bells who was looking at Fuzz "What should we do?" he looked at Bells and said "You too are going to work on Leafs case to figure out who attacked her" Fuzz continued "I believe its the same cat that killed Firestar" Willows bowed and growled to Bells lets go or im going to leave you behind to do nothing. Bells flashed a glance at Fuzz and he nodded and said "Remember we dont know what we are dealing with so....Be careful. Willows said "I always am" Bells nodded and said excited "lets go" Willows glared at Bells who was too over exicted for this Wait till she gets to real messes Willows shuddered at the thought and continued out of the camp and she turned to look at Fuzz "What if we find anything?" Fuzz flicked his tail "What you usually do i already got permission" Willows nodded and bound out with Bells behind her. Willows saw Fuzz meet Texas and they both bounded in the direction of the tree den Texas and Fuzz walked toward the huge tree den where a lot of cats were luckily no cats were near there so they began sniffing the air and Texas tumbled over something and he gasped and mewed "Fuzz come look at this" Fuzz came over and said "Is this our killers fault?" Fuzz stared at the body it was kittypet and by the collors tag his name was Teddy. Teddy apparently won a lot of prey Fuzz said "We better process his home" Texas nodded and looked at his collor and said "Erm right in Shadowclan territory" Fuzz smiled "Hope you are ready Texas" Texas nodded and the rushed toward the den of Teddy they stopped at the entrance of the den and they sniffed inside Texas declared "No cat scent but theres Blood scent" Fuzz sniffed and nodded "Hope you got leaves Texas" Texas nodded and stepped inside carefully and ejusted his eyes to the darkness and they froze and Texas said "We should start checking this place out" Fuzz nodded and began to sniff the main part of the den while Texas sniffed around the bedroom. Fuzz heard a sharp exclaimation from Texas and he rushed over and asked "What happened?" Texas flicked his tail over and Fuzz had to narrow his eyes to see and what Texas was pointing at was Sharp Two leg stuff and the Bloody ground. Fuzz siad "Pass me a leaf" Texas carefully handed him a leaf and he started pressing the leaf into the blood and he said to Texas "Don't grab the glass unless you want you pads bleeding" Texas asked "Then how-?" Fuzz cut in "Grab a leaf wrap and gently paw the glass with your claws in the leaf wrap ok?" Texas nodded and started pawing the glass into the leaf wrap while Fuzz grabbed the Bloody leaf and put it in his leaf wrap and was about to go outside but was stopped by a gray she cat who had an unhappy look on her face and they said "Follow us" She just glared at them and followed them back to the camp. They brought her into a den after dropping off the leaf wraps and Fuzz put the wood up and asked her "Who are you?" "Im Hail Teddys ex mate" Texas asked "Why were you at the den?" "Because i went to find you two to tell you how the twoleg glass got in the den" Fuzz and Texas looked at each other as she continued "I hurt him by throwing some of that twoleg glass" Fuzz asked "Why did you hurt him?" Hail snapped "Cause he thought 40 Pieces of prey were more important then me so he dumped me" Fuzz said "Thats all we needed to hear Hail but how did he die?" Hail shrugged "Dont know Dont care" Texas said "You may go Hail" Hail nodded and left the den Texas said "We need to check out the body" Fuzz nodded They were looking at the body when Fuzz poked Teddys head and said "Blunt force trauma to the head" Texas tipped his head to one side and said "Hey look there are leafs in his collor" Fuzz said "These look like the ones from his den". He saw a leaf wrap on his collor. Fuzz gently opened it and a twoleg stick came out he looked at it for a bit and said "Texas i think i know who our killer is but i have to confirm that." Texas pricked up his ears and Fuzz continued "What if Hail never told the whole story.." Texas widened his eyes "I guess we will have to get the tree dens owner for confirmation" Fuzz nodded and bounded away from the camp. They stopped at the tree den and Fuzz asked the owner "Have you heard any noises from the top?" the owner hesitated before answering "Yes i have but before that i saw Teddy being followed by a she cat." Fuzz and Texas said "May we take a look?" The owner nodded and let them pass they climbed the tree all the way to the top and they started sniffing and Texas said "Defiantly Hail and Teddy. And it leads right to the edge of the branch" Fuzz said "We should go back and wait for Willows and Bells" Texas nodded and siad "Lets go". They climed down the tree and acknoledged the owner and ran toward the camp. Then Texas asked "How do you know all this?" Fuzz mrrowed in amusemnt and said "Its our job to know stuff". Fuzz saw Hail and pounced on her Fuzz caught Hail and said "Well Hail i guess this means your caught" Hail growled "What for?" Fuzz growled "For First degree clawing" Hail said cooly "On what grounds?" Fuzz looked at her paws and siad "Tree dust" Willows returend to the camp after finding a strange beeper thingy and saw and Texas and Fuzz whispering she caught their conversation "Yes she did it she killed him" Texas whispered excited while Fuzz said "I know i caught her and she kept disreagarding it" Willows stopped and saw Bells padding away from her and she snapped "Hey come here first" Bells turned around and said "What?" Willows said "I know why you came.." Bells tipped her head as Willows continued "You are here to take the case away from me" she bristled and Bells said "No,No i am here cause i wanted to be a CSI" Willows relaxed and asked "Hmm well do you know where Bolt is?" Bells nodded and said "I can show you" Willows said "Yes" and followed Bells to a large den with a lot of cats putting prey on roots and showing leafs she then saw Bolt who was taking some prey he won and Willows asked "Where did you go Bolt when you were told to shadow Leaf?" Bolt shrugged and said "I only went for a drink so i went to the lake but there was a warrior there so it was best that i left" Willows looked at him and growled but before she could retort Bells said calmly "Leaf died in the med cat den its all your fault" Bolt sighed and said "I know but i have a problem talk to me later ok?" Willows and Bells looked at eachother and padded away from Bolt with serious looks on their faces as they padded back to camp when Fuzz said to Bells "I need to talk to Bells Willows if you dont mind" Willows bristled but said "I dont mind" But instead of going toward his den he padded out the entrance following Bells. Willows looked at the fur found between Leaf claws. Willows then looked up and saw Gold and she yowled "i know where the killer of Leaf is" Gold siad "Are you sure?" Willows nodded "Yes come on". They both unsheathed their claws and ran toward the den that the killer was in. They burst through the den and Gold punced on him and said "Freeze you are caught for clawing a fellow team mate". Bolt saw Fallow come up to him with a angry look on his face and said to Bolt "You betted on the wrong team" Bolt stayed silent and Fallow continued "That mistake cost me 100 pieces of prey" Bolt perked up his ears and listened "You are going to belong to me Bolt so i order you to get the 100 pieces of prey and get it to me" Bolt asked "But how am i going to get that much?" Fallow said "Thats your problem not mine" Bolt walked away from Fallow and crashed into Fuzz. Fuzz said "I listened to Bells report" Bolt stared at his leader and said "I have lost one good team mate i dont want to lose another" Bolt could not believe what he was hearing and asjed "What do you want to say?" Fuzz sighed and said "Im reinstating you" Bolt gasped and saw a ginger tom behind him and asked "Who is this?" Fuzz said "I will get into inturductions later, But right now Willows and Gold caught the killer of Leaf" Bolt jumps and says "then lets go".